deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirby vs ROBLOXian
Description Two characters with insane arsenal compete in a Death Battle! Who will prevail? Interlude Boomstick: If we characterize for something, that must be Arsenal! Wiz: The Arsenal has been with us since we started, and today, we are going to show the best of us with these two fighters. Boomstick: Like Kirby, the Pink Puffball. Wiz: And the ROBLOXian, the Avatar of Roblox. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I am Boomstick! Wiz: And is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Kirby Wiz: A long time ago, The Star Warriors defended the universe from the infamous and powerful Nightmare. Boomstick: But things weren't too good! All of them died, well, not all. Wiz: Only 2 survived Nightmare's power, The heroic Meta Knight, and the pink and remarkable puffball, Kirby. "Poyo!" Boomstick: Kirby, out of being an Star Warrior, has an arsenal and abilities that are pretty much giant! Wiz: Kirby currently resides on Dreamland, on Planet Popstar, and his age can be deduced close up to 200 years. Boomstick: He's so cute and small that you want to hug him, but when you see him well, he might be one of the most Badass characters in Videogame History! Wiz: His arsenal is giant, it would take a long time to talk all about it. Boomstick: But still, we are going to talk about it pretty closely! Wiz: First, we are going to talk about the Inhale ability. This ability makes Kirby inhale the enemy and do 2 things with it. Boomstick: First, he can split out the enemy and use him as a proyectlile to hurt other enemies. Second is the Copy Ability, but we're gonna talk about it later. Wiz: He can also inflate like a balloon and float, but, to fly to high distances, he uses his Warp Star. Boomstick: A star that can also travel through time! Wiz: He can also make a Slide Kick and an Air Bullet, two attacks that are kind of weak. He can also headbutt and, if he's underwater, he can use a Water Gun. Boomstick: But, out of the weak attacks, let's go straight down onto the big ones! Wiz: Kirby has an armor known as the Robobot Armor, a big robot that also can copy it's enemy abilities and much more. Boomstick: He can also befriend enemies with a heart, and can make them fight for him. Wiz: But, this is totally nothing compared to the Copy Ability. Boomstick: The Copy Ability is an ability that can copy enemies abilities, and it can be any enemy! Well, not any. Wiz: He can use a sword with the Sword ability, he can breathe fire with the Fire ability, he can speak out loud with the Mike ability, and many, many more things. Boomstick: But, this are normal abilities, but there are the super abilities! Wiz: One of these abilities is the Ultra Sword, which is basically the Sword Ability but much stronger. Boomstick: And, even though this isn't a super ability, there is the HYPERNOVA! Wiz: The Hypernova is an ability that expands Kirby's inhale ability, and he can do masive damage with these. Boomstick: Hell yeah! And this is just a part of the incredibly big his Copy Abilities are! Wiz: Some of Kirby's Copy Abilities can make him an armor to protect him, like the Spider ability, which can make him a shield which will react and attack if you attack it. Boomstick: Kirby can also dodge attacks! And many other things, as well. Wiz: Kirby has been able to redirect a meteor with just cannonballs, and could send a meteorite into about 9999 lightyears into space, destroying 9 planets in the process. Boomstick: He also cracked Planet Popstar in half twice, divided into 4 parts one time. Wiz: He was able to defeat Galacta Knight and Dark Matter, previous fighters on this season. He also defeated NOVA, a giant, planet size comet, and he did it twice. Boomstick: He also managed to cut Star Dream in half with the Robobot Armor, which was basically like an improved version of NOVA. Wiz: He also managed to save his universe many times. He has plenty of much feats, but they are too many to say them all. Boomstick: With all of this we can say Kirby is OP, right? Wiz: Well, not exactly. His floating and Copy Ability can be interrupted if he is damaged too much, and he's Inhale can have limitations. Boomstick: Oh well, guess Kirby is not that powerful after all. Wiz: But still, Kirby keeps saving his universe and his planet. Kirby Sleeping ROBLOXian Boomstick: Online pages have been the same for a long time, places were you can pass time. Wiz: But, sometimes those Online pages contain something more inside. This is the case for Roblox, an Online page where you can play many games. Boomstick: But, the little avatar of someone has some really big posibilities with it's insane arsenal, and hey, we've just covered up a lot of arsenal. Wiz: Who we are talking about, is the ROBLOXian. Oof! Boomstick: It just seems to be some blocky guy, but he is way more than that! Wiz: The ROBLOXian doesn't seem to have a history, since it's an avatar, but he has an arsenal that expands everyday. But just like Kirby, his powers are mostly based on items. Boomstick: He can Fly, use Lightning, use Fire, clone, make Pocket Dimentions, going Super Sayian, wait what? Wiz: Yup, he basically can turn Super Saiyan with the R-Orb. He can do lots of things with many items, and this is just a minuscule part of the gigantic arsenal the ROBLOXian has. Boomstick: Just imagine, combining the game catalog items with the other games items, it would be insane! Wiz: He has pretty colorful Katanas that have small particles that can hurt, he has a Laser Gun, he has the power to become invisible and more. Boomstick: But no one of them can compare the best of his weapons, the Banhammer! Wiz: The Banhammer does not exactly ban the person which is hitted, just makes them go fly away. Boomstick: This hammer was also able to destroy whole stars in one game! Wiz: And there's also some other hammers, but the Banhammer is the most representative hammer there is on Roblox. Boomstick: Hell yeah! Wiz: The ROBLOXian's arsenal and abilities can come out of many games. For example, in Clone Tycoon 2, the ROBLOXian can make clones of himself with all types of abilities. In Zombie Rush, the ROBLOXian can push and make fall different types of zombies in the game, including Giant Zombies made out of Obsidian. He can earn many things from the games and catalog, that's what makes him special. Boomstick: It seems like the ROBLOXian is no deal, but he is very powerful! Wiz: The ROBLOXian can resist any type of fall damage without problem. He can also dodge bullets and lightning, which is faster than the speed of sound and moves at a speed up to 220,000,000 miles per hour, which is 1/3 about the speed of light. Boomstick: He also can resist all of these attacks, like bullets and melee weapons. He can also carry infinite items and gear, what else does this guy has to have to beat everyone's ass? Wiz: The ROBLOXian is not that powerfull actually, he is very, very fragile, and can loose limbs easily, even though he doesn't feels anything. This is crucial to many things, like that he can't fly if he doesn't have the right arm, and he dies when his torso or head is removed from his body. Boomstick: Well, he still has his spawn place right? Wiz: Well yea, the ROBLOXian can respawn, but only with a platform. Without a platform, he's dead by sure. Boomstick: Welp, and about the shield? Wiz: The ROBLOXian's shield is only temporary and only appears for a few seconds when respawned, so we can say that the shield and the respawn are not going to be used in this battle. Boomstick: Aw man, but well, whatever. But nothing will stop the ROBLOXian to beat the hell out of his opponent in this battle! ROBLOXian does an emote. Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Who are you rooting for? Kirby ROBLOXian Who are you betting for? Kirby ROBLOXian It is a normal day on Dreamland, The Sun is shining and the Waddle Dees are happy, but all that happiness goes down quickly when a ROBLOXian appears on Dreamland with a big Factory. While Kirby is sleeping, he gets awake when he notices some Waddle Dees running away, Kirby sees the big Factory and decides to go to investigate. When coming, he sees that the ROBLOXian is making clones of himself and has a really big arsenal with him, that's when Kirby enters the Factory and goes for the ROBLOXian. The ROBLOXian is out watching their clones mine, but he gets interrupted when Kirby shouts a Poyo. The ROBLOXian turns back to see Kirby, which has a mad face. The ROBLOXian knows Kirby comes to battle, so he pulls out a Sword and gets in a Fighting Position. FIGHT! The ROBLOXian starts by swinging the sword to Kirby, which he avoids. Kirby inhales a Sir Kibble that was nearby, gaining the Cutter Abillity, Kirby throws the Cutter to the ROBLOXian but he manages to jump, and the Cutter goes up the ROBLOXian to Kirby. The ROBLOXian pulls out a giant cannon and shoots it to Kirby, making Kirby fly away. The ROBLOXian pulls out his cape to fly and flies. The ROBLOXian goes out for Kirby and lands on the other side of the Tycoon, he pulls out a Lazer Gun and starts shooting Kirby with it. Kirby manages to avoid some of the firing of the Gun, but gets hit by a few lazers, making Kirby close his eyes. When opening the eyes, Kirby noticed the ROBLOXian wasn't there, and then saw how a clone of the ROBLOXian came out of the portal. Kirby inhaled the clone and got the fire ability, and then saw a Spaceship flying away, while a big nuke crashed onto Kirby and destroyed the Tycoon. The ROBLOXian thought he was already done, but he knew he was wrong when he saw Kirby on a Star. Kirby crashed the Warp Star onto the ROBLOXian's Spaceship, and then Kirby blowed Fire onto the ROBLOXian. In the distance, 2 clones, 2 baby clones, and 1 giant clone of the ROBLOXian were aproaching Kirby. Kirby befriended Poppy Bros Jr., Chilly, and Waddle Doo, and they went and fought the clones, while the ROBLOXian pulled out a Katana on fire and Kirby saw a Blade Knight passing through and he inhaled it. Kirby stood up the Sword, the ROBLOXian was confused, and the Chilly saw Kirby and the Sword. Chilly ran onto Kirby and blowed Ice onto the Sword, making it a Frozen Sword, and Kirby and the ROBLOXian started fightning. Kirby's Dream Friends were fighting the clones. The 2 normal clones had the ability of Fire while the 2 baby clones had the Poison ability, and the Giant had none. One of the clones and baby clones died while Waddle Doo was in a pretty weak state. Kirby and the ROBLOXian were fighting Sword to Sword until Kirby made a spin attack and got the ROBLOXian in it, making it threw the Katana. The Dream Friends were still standing, well, two, Chilly and Poppy Bros Jr., because Waddle Doo had died. They managed to kill the clones and the baby clones, except for the giant clone which was still fighting the Dream Friends. Kirby pulls out his Robobot Armor and launches some rockets to the giant clone, killing him. It seemed that Kirby had won, but then a proyectile that made a big explosion killed Chilly and Poppy Bros Jr., it was the ROBLOXian, that had the power of fire in that moment. Kirby then saw Rocky passing out, and he scanned Rocky, giving him the Stone Ability. The ROBLOXian activated his Stone Ability too, and they started fighting once more. Kirby started punching the ROBLOXian with a Rock Fist, the ROBLOXian dodged the attack and countered it with the same attack, which made an explosion which hurt Kirby's Robobot Armor. The ROBLOXian made a Rock Avalanche which Kirby managed to handle, punching the rocks. Kirby was going for the ROBLOXian, Kirby tried to punch the ROBLOXian, but the ROBLOXian dodged it again by rolling to the side, but Kirby made a punch to that side, Punch that the ROBLOXian couldn't dodge this time. The punch Kirby gave to the ROBLOXian made him flew away, but the ROBLOXian used the Rock Armour, he stood over there. Kirby went to the ROBLOXian to punch him, and even though the ROBLOXian had a little Knockback, it didn't made that much damage. That's when the ROBLOXian used his ultimate, Meteor Declivity. A bunch of Meteors were appearing near the ROBLOXian, and they hit Kirby's Robobot Armor. The Armor destroyed, and the Meteors still went going, but Kirby flew away. The ROBLOXian thought he had won, again, but Kirby gave a loud yell, having the Mike at his disposal. And he yelled once more, and once more, almost killing the ROBLOXian, but the ROBLOXian used a rare sphere to heal himself. Kirby saw a Super Blade Knight passing through, Kirby inhaled it, and there it was, Kirby had gained the Super Sword. The ROBLOXian tried to use another attack, but he was out of Mana, so he pulled out the Banhammer to fight. The ROBLOXian ran onto Kirby and hardly hit him, making Kirby fly away. But Kirby didn't lost the ability, and he was with an angry face. The ROBLOXian knew how powerful the Hammer was, and seeing Kirby mad at him, looking like he didn't gave a damn about that hit. Kirby used the Ultra Sword and made a great damage with the giant slices the sword gave. There wasn't sign of the ROBLOXian anywhere, it seemed like Kirby had won. But once again, it wasn't the case. The ROBLOXian just lost a limb, but was always with that happy face. He had become invisible, and then, the ROBLOXian pulled out the R-Orb and became Super Saiyan. He went very fast at Kirby and hit him, making him fly away. It seemed that Kirby had lost, but a Miracle came to save his life. A mysterious Miracle Fruit was in the floor, probably all the fight between the ROBLOXian and Kirby made it fall from Floraria. Kirby ate the Miracle Fruit and got the Hypernova ability, now things were getting curious. The ROBLOXian got to come to Kirby, and the ROBLOXian saw Kirby was Rainbow Color now. The ROBLOXian flew to Kirby and punched him, but Kirby dodged the attack. The ROBLOXian summoned a Blue Orb, this Orb was getting larger and larger. At it's Max Point, the ROBLOXian left the Orb out and it was a big and powerful light attack, but Kirby managed to inhale the attack with the Hypernova. The ROBLOXian didn't get caught on the inhale because he was applying force on the floor with his feet. When finishing the attack, Kirby was still there, only with bigger cheeks. The ROBLOXian, confused, was about to punch Kirby, but it was too late, Kirby let that big attack go out of his mouth, affecting the ROBLOXian. Before the attack could end, a big OOF got to be heared. When the attack ended, there was nothing more than Kirby, a destroyed Dreamland, and the body of the ROBLOXian pulled apart by pieces on the floor. KO! Kirby, tired, takes a nap at the side of the ROBLOXian's Body. Conclusion Boomstick: Wow! That battle was full of variety! Wiz: This battle was actually pretty tied from the Beginning. The ROBLOXian's Arsenal was WAY MORE big than Kirby's, with all those games and catalog items. Boomstick: But Kirby has had a lot more of Feats than the ROBLOXian! I mean, he is able to defeat GODS, and he has done it MULTIPLE TIMES! Wiz: The ROBLOXian really could had won if better planned, because Kirby's Super Abilities and Hypernova could easily defeat ROBLOXian's Banhammer and R-Orb. Boomstick: But hey! Not everything's bad for the ROBLOXian, at least he was more fast! Wiz: Well... Technically not, A Meteorite is about 70.000 km/h fast, which is faster than the Speed of Sound. Also, The ROBLOXian has at least sent flying some Giant Zombies made out of Obsidian, while Kirby has divided his own planet onto 4 parts, and we can clearly make sure send Giant Zombies of Obsidian is less than breaking a whole planet in 4 parts. Boomstick: Oh well. Still this fight was amazing! Wiz: The Winner is Kirby Next Time Tracer (Overwatch) vs Androxus (Paladins) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Season 1 Andrex Yeet Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019